In your arms
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place shortly after Doomfist's attack. Tracer is traumatized from being ripped from this plane of existence due to her chronal accelerator being torn off during the battle and Winston takes her home to Emily to help her heal...in more ways than one. Rated M for lesbianism and PTSD.


**IN YOUR ARMS: an Overwatch fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**My first Overwatch fanfic, so I may get a few things wrong since I don't actually play the game but I do enjoy the story: Tracer is badly traumatized due to her chronal accelerator being torn off during the events of Doomfist's attack in Singapore and needs healing. Emily is just the one to do so, and Winston knows it. Rated M for lesbianism and sexuality as well as PTSD-type things.**

The darkness was oppressive in the living room as Emily sipped steaming tea from an orange mug shaped like a puffer fish, a gift given to her by a friend of Tracer's named Mei. She sat in the apartment the two of them shared in King's Row as the sounds of late-night traffic hummed past, drowning out the thumping of her heart. Emily's T-shirt and shorts were soaked with sweat generated by her fear, her underwear sticking to her body. Emily was worried about Lena, she had been gone for a long time following Doomfist's reported attack. The news cameras had been active for a while, displaying Winston and Tracer battling the rogue warrior in the middle of Singapore. Emily remembered cheering when Tracer, Genji, Winston attacked, feeling warmth in her chest when her girlfriend blinked in and out of the battle, giggling as she usually did. She remembered her joy at her girlfriend's display of bravery and valor turning to shock and fear when Doomfist ripped off Lena's chronal accelerator mid-jump, and her heart seemed to sink to her ovaries when she saw Tracer flicker and fade away like a ghost. That was almost a week ago, and she hadn't dared turn on the news since for fear of what she would hear. She shivered as she drank her tea, her hands shaking.

"Lena…" Emily whispered to herself as she sat down on the big white couch that she remembered sitting on last Christmas. "…please be okay, baby. Please."

She remembered Lena being so stressed and tired as she told her not to worry. Emily tightened the green scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She remembered when Lena had given it to her and she had been so touched by the gift that she just pounced on her and peppered her with kisses. Emily felt her eyes filling with tears as she worried that she might never see her girlfriend's adorable face again, never hear her voice speak, never feel her touch in her lifetime ever again…she screwed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Emily had felt similar worries over the years. Being the girlfriend of a member of Overwatch came with the worry that she may never see her again, due to the dangerous missions. She particularly worried whenever Lena was sent after Widowmaker, since she seemed to be almost obsessed with Lena.

"Lena…where are you, my love?" Emily whispered into her window as the summer heat seeped into the apartment, making her miss her girlfriend's snuggly hugs even more.

She shivered in terror at the thought of losing her, worried about Tracer since she had been in mid-jump when it happened. Emily didn't know what would happen if her chronal accelerator was destroyed mid-jump. Would it just throw her back into her ghost-like state she was in years ago when she first became the brave, sexy Overwatch member she is today, or would it instead disperse her molecules until she was torn…no, she refused to think of that. Emily almost vomited when a mental image flashed through her mind of Tracer being ripped to shreds, in both physical and metaphysical terms, by the incident. She leaned over the garbage can and heaved twice, struggling to keep her dinner down. Emily didn't succeed, her meal exploding from her mouth in a disgusting display of sickness. Her hands shook in terror as she breathed hard, her long red hair draping in front of her face. She gulped hard, quickly wiping her mouth with a towel and chugging a glass of water with a seltzer tablet to calm her churning stomach.

"She'll be okay, she'll be okay…" Emily recited to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself, taking deep breaths and shuddering as she lay down on the couch. "…please, god, let her be okay…I don't care what you do to me, just let her be okay."

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound on the backup communications transmitter Lena had given Emily, making her jump and run to the table, practically flying into the seat and activating the transmitter with a flash of her fingers.

"Hello?" Emily asked as the visual array slowly booted up, a faded image appearing through the static. "Lena? Is that you?"

The image crackled as the image of a large gorilla in a white helmet and glasses showed up on the screen, looking sad.

"Winston?" Emily asked, her heart sinking. "Is everything…okay?"

"Could you open the door, please?" Winston asked, sadness in his tone. "My hands are a little full."

Emily flew to the door and quickly opened it, gasping at the sight of Tracer laying in Winston's arms before she stood on two feet, shaking and wide-eyed like she had seen the grim reaper himself. Her accelerator was still off, and the broken remnants were stuffed in Winston's backpack. Emily let out a gasp that seemed to never end as she quickly hugged Tracer and held her up as her girlfriend's legs seemed to give out.

"Lena! Oh god, love, are you okay?" Emily said as she squeezed the barely-standing Tracer in her arms.

Tracer stammered incoherently, her eyes darting from place to place. Her scarred skin was ice cold and pale as snow, a contrast to the summer heat outside. Emily hugged her tighter and carefully led her over to the couch, leading her by the hand.

"Here baby, onto the couch, just relax." She said as her blood ran cold with worry. "Just lay down, I'll help you."

Winston carefully helped Tracer and Emily by unfolding the hide-a-bed from the couch in their apartment, locking it in place as Emily set her traumatized girlfriend onto the firm mattress. Tracer shivered and stammered, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. Emily quickly wrapped a blanket around her shaking body, peppering her face with kisses as her short, spiky hair felt moist from sweat.

"Is she going to be all right?" Emily asked as Tracer squeezed her hand, holding on tight as if to anchor herself to the physical realm.

"It appears so, yes." Winston said, adjusting his octagonal glasses. "It took a while to bring her back to the physical realm without her accelerator, but her physical being is all together now and her molecules are fully-integrated, so she should be fine. Just stay with her, make sure that she remains calm and give her every opportunity to touch anything physical she can."

"Of course." Emily said as she hugged Winston. "Thanks, Winston. I was so scared for her…"

Winston hugged her back, warming Emily's cold skin as she smiled in relief. He then let go and turned around, moving on all fours as he sometimes did.

"I've got to go." He said, walking for the door. "Doomfist may be incarcerated now, but there's still a lot of work to do. I'm still not fully convinced he'll be unable to break out."

"Thanks, Winston." Emily said as she opened up a cabinet in the kitchen. "Here, a little something for the road."

She handed Winston a jar of peanut butter and a bunch of bananas, making him smile as he accepted the snacks and placed them in a backpack he then slung over his armor.

"Thanks, Emily." He said as he turned to leave. "Take care of her, she needs you now."

Emily slowly closed the door, locking it behind Winston as she heard him bounding down the road. She walked over to the couch where Lena was shivering, sitting down next to her traumatized girlfriend. Lena was sobbing and crying, her usually-spiky hair matted down from both the sweat and her hands pressing against her head. Emily gently wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close, making her jump as her head was pressed into her girlfriend's soft breasts.

"E-Emily!" Lena gasped, looking up at here through her big, cute goggles. "I-I couldn't f-feel you f-for a moment t-there…!"

"Sssh, it's okay love. I'm right here." Emily whispered as she kissed Lena's ears, moving over to her cheeks and lips. "I've got you, you're safe."

"I k-know, but I-It feels l-like I-I'm still s-stuck there." Lena said in a tiny voice as she held Emily's hands in her own. "I c-can see the w-world flickering and f-fading like I'm just a g-ghost! When Doomfist t-tore off that pack, it f-felt like I'd n-never touch anything o-on Earth e-ever again!"

She sniffled slightly as Emily snuggled into her closer, kissing her scalp through her short hair.

"I'm s-still not s-sure if I'm here or e-everywhere at once." Lena said as she wiped her red eyes on the back of her hand, prompting Emily to hug here tighter and rest her head on her shoulder. "It w-was so h-horrible, I don't e-even feel t-the real world right n-now. I don't k-know if this is e-even p-physically real, it's l-like I'm totally n-numb, and I c-can't feel much o-of anything!"

At those words, Emily pulled her back and pressed her lips against Lena's in a full-on, lip-to-lip kiss that made her girlfriend blush and close her large, cute eyes, her skin warming as her racing heart slowed down by a degree or two.

"Did you feel that?" Emily whispered as she parted lips with Lena, looking into her large brown eyes before she kissed her again. "And this?"

She then gently stroked Lena's arms through her brown bodysuit, making her shiver. She stroked the tight yellow-orange pants her girlfriend wore, making her sigh as she placed a hand on her thigh.

"Feel my heartbeat, listen to my voice." Emily whispered as she took Lena's hand in her own, placing it over her left breast. "Let me be an anchor for you to hold you to the real world, and not that nightmare in-between world you were lost in."

Lena shook and sobbed as Emily peppered her face with kisses, moving down to her neck. She hugged her tight as she reached down and took the scarf from around her neck, winding it around both their necks to bind them together.

"Feel that?" Emily whispered as she gently nibbled her girlfriend's neck. "It's me. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you, and this world is not going to be lost to you."

Lena snuggled into Emily as her girlfriend's long red hair draped over her body, making a warmth spread through her body. She felt so loved, so protected after such a traumatic experience as that…Lena took a deep breath, choppy and ragged as it was, and inhaled deeply, her powerful lungs filling with lovely fresh air, scented by Emily's fruity shampoo and deodorant. She slowly exhaled and repeated the process several times, making her heart feel much, much lighter than earlier. Once she was calmed down enough, Lena sighed and snuggled into Emily, kissing her full on the lips and tugging at the green scarf that held them together.

"Thank you, love." Lena whispered into Emily's ears as she snuggled into her. "I-I was just so scared…the tearing, the shock, being pulled from this dimension to the next, and all the while being torn apart, feeling like I was in several places at the same time, a different part of my body in each one…"

Lena paused as Emily kissed her again, cutting off her words for a moment.

"…and my last thought before I faded away was 'please don't let Emily be watching this, please god'." Lena said as Emily gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "I couldn't bear to have you so worried, so afraid and unsure if I was going to come home. I was so frightened for you my love, you don't deserve to be so frightened and left not knowing something like that."

Emily squeezed her tight and kissed her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I am so proud of you, love." She said as she stroked Lena's back through her orange bodysuit. "You work so hard, fight so hard, to protect others, and you go through so much fear giggling with a brave face. It's adorable. It's why I always watch you on the news, to be proud of the work you do for us, to protect us."

Emily kissed Lena and gently hugged her, making her snuggle closer for comfort. She loved it when Lena got so snuggly like this, loved feeling her laying so close to her she could feel her heartbeat.

"It's part of why I fell in love with you in the first place." Emily whispered as she held her close, kissing her. "And why I am going to give you what you desperately need right now…a chance to really anchor down to the real world."

She continued kissing Lena as her girlfriend closed her eyes, squeezing her close as her heart pounded faster and faster. Emily gently undid Lena's jacket and slipped it off, revealing the yellow bodysuit beneath. She then pulled off Lena's gloves and boots before carefully unzipping the bodysuit and pausing for a moment, looking into her girlfriend's eyes through her scratched goggles.

"Is this all right?" Emily asked as she looked at Lena with caution in her eyes.

Lena nodded her consent, closing her reddened eyes as Emily slowly unzipped the suit all the way and carefully peeled it off of her toned body, leaving her wearing only a pair of green panties and no bra since her suit had a brasserie built into it. Lena held up her legs as she sat on the couch, allowing Emily to slowly slide her panties down past her thighs, to her knees, to her ankles before finally slipping them off of her legs altogether, kissing every inch of her legs as they were revealed. Emily then tossed her panties onto the pile of clothing next to the couch, sighing as she relished the sight of her girlfriend's body. Lena was now totally naked but for her goggles, her muscular limbs covered in scars from years of fighting in Overwatch. Her breasts were sizable and firm, set above a toned tummy that accentuated her muscular pubic region, which was devoid of hair just as she liked it. Lena's arms were strong and pliable, yet slightly slender compared to her thick thighs that could crush someone's head between them like a nutcracker.

"There. No need to worry, no need for clothing." Emily whispered as she started pulling her own T-shirt off, revealing her pink bra. "I'm going to anchor you to this world if it takes all night long, my love."

"Emily…" Lena whispered, cooing into Emily's ears as she pressed her own bare form against hers, desperately unsnapping her pants and drinking in the sight of her girlfriend dressed in nothing but her underclothes. "…it's been so long, love…"

In no time at all, Lena had torn off Emily's bra and started kissing her exposed breasts, making her giggle as her hands worked up and down, warming her icy-cold skin. She then pulled her large pink panties off with a tug of her hands, Emily finishing the job by stepping on foot out of the undergarment and kicking it onto the table lamp along with her bra, making the light filter through her underclothes and turning the entire room pink. The two women stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of each other's bodies. They were both entirely naked, their hearts pounding in arousal as they grew sticky and wet between their thighs. Lena's body was covered in a network of scars, which she had been ashamed of early on in their relationship. Emily took her in her arms and kissed a long scar that ran from her breasts to her belly.

"Remember what I told you when we spent our first night together, baby?" Emily whispered as Lena closed her eyes in bliss, breathing in sharply as she kissed her nipple and went further down. "When you were so scared of being seen undressed you turned off the lights, just because of those scars?"

"I was so worried that you'd be turned off by them." Lena said as she hugged her close. "I panicked when you turned on the lights and saw me for the first time, naked and raw and so very exposed…"

"Yes, you were so scared that you picked up your chronal accelerator, ran and hid." Emily whispered as she kissed her belly. "And then I said…"

"…your scars are a testament to your strength." Lena finished, throwing her head back as Emily kissed the moist lips of her vulva. "You said 'Lena Oxton, your scars are beautiful just like you, and don't ever be ashamed of them for me, or anyone else. You said 'think of your body as a raw diamond; strong and lovely as they are, it often takes cutting them up to show them at their strongest, most beautiful state'."

Lena gasped as Emily grabbed her firm buttocks, burying her face in her pussy as her long red hair flowed like a skirt. She spread her legs wide apart and wrapped them around Emily's head as the redhead stroked her hips and licked and kissed her private lips with her mouth. Lena threw her head back and cried out as Emily buried her tongue deeper and deeper, using her fingers to stroke the scars coating her body.

"I…I was…so…happy to…hear that…I just…pounced right…on you!" Lena choked out in-between gasps of pleasure as she held Emily's head against her vulva. "And I did…something like you're doing…right now!"

"Mmm, but we didn't use this our first time, my love." Emily whispered as she jumped off the hide-a-bed and disappeared into the bedroom, returning with a strap-on dildo. "Do you think it would be alright if I use the strap-on cock on you tonight?"

Lena giggled as she nodded her consent.

"You rhymed with that last line there, love! Oh, that was so damn cute!" she said as she leaned back on the bed, spreading her muscular legs.

"Oh, that's a lot coming from the queen of cuteness herself!" Emily said as she playfully spanked Lena, eliciting a gasp from her girlfriend.

"No love, that title belongs to Mei." Lena said as she giggled and lay still as Emily rubbed lubricant all over the 6-inch length of the strap-on cock. "Have you seen her with Snowball? They're so snuggly it's adorable."

"Yes, I've seen them before. They're really cute." Emily said as she approached Lena, her girlfriend spreading her legs in preparation. "But not half as cute as you when you giggle."

She gently thrust the long rod into Lena's moist pussy, making her moan and throw her head back as the rubbery testicles beat against the skin between her vulva and anus. Emily carefully pumped back and forth, winding her fingers between Lena's fingers and pinning her hands to the bed as she kissed her girlfriend's face and goggles, smearing lipstick all over the lenses. The pink light from the lamp made their bodies warm with the sensual atmosphere, accentuated by the pride they both felt in just being alive.

"God, I missed you…" Lena whispered as she kissed Emily's face, memorizing every inch of her freckled face as she stroked her hair. "…I was gone for so long…I missed your long red hair, your cute voice, your big brown eyes, your heartbeat lulling me to sleep…and especially these."

Lena peppered Emily's firm breasts with kisses, loving how they were covered in freckles just like her face. Emily giggled and shuddered as she plunged in and out with the strap-on, making Lena moan as she licked and kissed her freckled chest.

"You love my freckles that much?" Emily cooed as she pulled Lena's face to her lips and kissed her full on the lips.

"I love everything about you, body mind and soul." Lena whispered as she moved to her ear, biting down on her girlfriend's earlobe. "But especially those cute freckles. They make you look so bloody adorable I can't control myself around you."

"I love hearing you say that." Emily said as she gripped Lena's hips and plunged in and out with the rod strapped to her crotch, making her moan as her face and chest flushed red. "So love, how about something to spice it up a little?"

Lena looked up as Emily pulled out of her body and held the green scarf over her eyes and playfully peeked out from under it.

"Go for it, love." She said as Emily tied the scarf over her eyes, cutting off her vision and leaving her totally blind for a few minutes.

The suspense was terrible as Lena lay there, naked and horny with all visual stimuli cut off. Emily purred like a cat and climbed around on the bed, making Lena gulp. The naked soldier almost yelped as she felt Emily pounce, her arms wrapping around her as she thrust the fully-lubed strap-on into her moist pussy. Emily knew Tracer hated anal sex, so she didn't even ask if she wanted it, plunging in and out of her pussy as she gently stoked the cheeks of her buttocks. She kissed Lena over and over as she cried and gasped, her scarf keeping her from seeing where she would put her hands next, seeing where she would kiss next, removing all sense of awareness.

"Sssh, it's okay love. I'm right here." Emily whispered as she plunged in and out, making Lena moan. "Doesn't it feel amazing?"

"Absolutely amazing…" Lena moaned as she inhaled sharply, taking in the musty smell of sex. "…now don't you dare stop."

"I didn't plan to, my brave girl." Emily said as she continued thrusting in and out with the strap-on. "Deep breaths please. This is going to be intense…"

**Three hours later…**

"Oh god…EMILY!" Lena cried out in utter shock as she threw her head back, her body exploding in an amazing triple orgasm.

Emily held her close and kissed Lena's face over and over, pulling out and making her gasp as her third orgasm ripped through her body, subsiding slowly as Emily kissed her and held her head with both hands, making her shudder as the strap-on was withdrawn from her sticky pussy.

"There you go love, sssh…you're okay." Emily whispered as she loosened the straps and allowed the strap-on to drop onto the floor. "You are amazing. I'm so glad you're all right after such a horrible shock you went through last week."

Lena sighed as she stretched out, riding the waves of pleasure from her orgasm as Emily spooned her in the soft bed.

"And I'm glad you're here to bring me back to reality, my love." She said as she snuggled closer, the hide-a-bed creaking slightly. "I love you, so very much."

"And I love you too." Emily said as she kissed Lena and stood up, picking up the scattered pieces of her clothing.

"Oh, you don't have to clean up after me, love." Lena said as she grasped her arm. "Stay here, please. I'll help clean the room later when we've relaxed a little."

"Funny, I thought we were 'relaxing' quite a bit, my dear." Emily said with a seductive smile as she narrowed her eyes suggestively.

"No, I mean it. Let's just stay in bed for tonight." Lena said as she tugged Emily into the bed. "I know you can't stand a mess, but let's just stay here and rest. How about a movie?"

"Okay, how about '_Alien_'?" Emily said as she spooned Lena and smiled. "I love that movie, and the sequel was just as good, if not better with Sigourney Weaver battling the Alien queen."

"It's a date, love." Lena whispered as she kissed Emily full on the lips and stood up, starting up some popcorn and bending over to put in the movie, giving her a nice view of her bottom as she did so.

"You know, you also remind me of her." Emily whispered as she took Lena in her arms as her girlfriend sat down with the popcorn in her hands. "Strong, sexy and dangerous when angry."

Lena giggled as the movie started up, cuddling into Emily's arms and allowing her to kiss her scalp.

"Remember, if you ever get…dispersed…again, think of me. I will be your anchor to this world, love." Emily whispered as she wrapped her arms around her bare breasts. "You're never lost to me."

Lena turned around and kissed her mouth again, turning back to watch the movie as Emily draped herself over her shoulder. The two women sat and watched, totally naked and unashamed as they enjoyed the movie and each other's company, feeding each other popcorn. Tracer knew she would never be lost as long as she thought of Emily, and took great comfort in that thought. She wished this night would never end.

"Thank you so much, love." Lena whispered as she watched the familiar shape of _The_ _Nostromo_ drift into view on the screen. "Thank you for helping me back to reality."

Emily hugged her close as she snuggled into her warm body, both women's hearts beating slowly as they snuggled into each other's' embrace. Lena knew that, as Tracer, there was always risk of being lost in the space between dimensions in an accident, drifting in and out like a ghost…but as long as Emily was there to speak to, to take in her beauty in her eyes, to hear her lovely voice…she thought she could handle such an accident.

"I love you, Emily." Lena whispered as she kissed her.

"And I love you too." Emily whispered, kissing her back and holding her tight as they leaned back to watch the movie.

The two lovers held each other, naked and raw, their hormones raging out of control, confident that the other would always be there for her. Because, as far as each of them were concerned, the definition of heaven Lena and Emily could agree upon was _**'in your arms'**_.

Because that was where they each felt the safest in the entire universe.

**D'aaaw! Please review, I'd love to hear how I did on this story.**


End file.
